In response to the RFA, the Neuropathology Core of the Northwestern ADC will continue to provide state of- the-art diagnostic services, collect well-prepared biospecimens, and distribute samples, according to the best practice guidelines set forth by the NIA Biospecimen Task Force, for cutting edge research, locally, in cooperation with other Centers, and with researchers outside of Centers, in order to address the Core's Specific Aims: 1) Provide state-of-the-art postmortem diagnosis on Clinical Core subjects with dementia, MCI, and NCI, and make the results available to the family, relevant clinicians, qualified researchers, and NACC. 2) Collect, store, and distribute brain, CSF, blood products, and DNA, to suit the requirements of qualified research projects, both within Northwestern University and for national and international collaborations. 3) Support the specialized research interests within Northwestern University on non-AD dementias such as frontotemporal dementia (FTD), motor neuron disease (MND or ALS) with cognitive impairment, and primary progressive aphasia (PPA). 4) Facilitate multidisciplinary research, where molecular insights or clinical patterns can be correlated with the systems-level distribution of neuropathologic markers, via the enabling infrastructure of the Laboratory for Cognitive and Molecular Morphometry. The Neuropathology Core will work with the other Northwestern ADC Cores to better define normal aging and the transition to MCI and eary dementia via the Northwestern ADC Super-Aging Project. The Neuropathology Core will continue to participate in large-scale collaborative national and international research efforts such as ADGWAS and TDP-GWAS, and commits to readily provide well-characterized biospecimens to such cooperative efforts. The Neuropathology Core will also provide a rich training environment for for fellows and junior faculty to develop skills and experience in interdisciplinary research on AD and related dementia.